Just Let Me In
by HnM05
Summary: Keingkaran seorang gadis kecil bernama Hyuuga Hinata kepada sang ayah untuk tidak keluar dari kastil . Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu : Lily - Alan Walker, K-319, Emellie Hollow


Oneshot

.

Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

.

Adventure?, Fantasy, Romance, Thriller (not All)

.

Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari lagu

Lily - Alan Walker, K-391, Emelli Hollow

.

SasuHina Fanfiction

.

Hyuuga Kingdom adalah salah dari kerajaan yang ada di negara Konoha, berdiri di antara lembah gunung dan hutan lebat membuat kerajaan ini memiliki tanah yang subur dan para penduduk yang ada di sana hidup makmur.

Hyuuga Hiashi, seorang raja yang sangat berwibawa sekaligus ayah dari putri semata wayang, Princess Hinata. Hiashi adalah ayah yang baik dan sabar. Sang istri yang meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan putrinya, membuat raja itu harus memiliki 3 peran sekaligus, Seorang pemimpin, ayah maupun ibu.

Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan putrinya, akan ditangani sendiri seperti membantunya berjalan, mengajarkan kalimat pertama yang akan putri kecil itu ucapkan, memandikannya, bermain dan memberi pendidikan bersamanya. Ia tak mau putri kecilnya tumbuh tanpa kasih enyemsayang orang tua dan inilah yang hanya bisa Hiashi lakukan untuk putrinya.

Hingga ketika putrinya berumur 6 tahun, Hiashi harus menghadiri pertemuan raja yang bersifat wajib. Ia ingin sekali mengajak putrinya namun melihat perjalanan yang begitu jauh membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan memilih untuk pergi seorang diri. Ia juga memberi pengertian bahwa putrinya sudah besar dan harus mencoba untuk jadi mandiri.

.

Hinata adalah gadis kecil yang tumbuh besar di kastil kerajaan. Ayahnya selalu memberi perhatian yang cukup padanya, mengabulkan semua keinginannya, kecuali keluar dari kastil. Sang ayah selalu berucap bahwa di balik pagar besi itu terdapat banyak monster yang sangat berbahaya. Namun peringatan itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran akan dunia luar, bahkan dalam lubuk hati kecilnya ingin sekali keluar dari balik dinding batu itu tempat ibunya dibesarkan dulu.

Di sela kesibukannya sebagai raja, ayahnya akan menyempatkan waktu untuk bercerita, tentang seorang puteri di menara, tentang legenda para naga, tentang hutan yang dikutuk, namun yang paling sering diceritakan Raja Hiashi adalah tentang sosok yang selama ini tidak Hinata ketahui rupa atau fisiknya, sang ratu, ibunda Hinata.

Ibunya adalah orang biasa yang kebetulan bekerja di kastil sebagai koki. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Lemah lembut, pemalu, namun memiliki mental yang kuat. Membuat sang pangeran--Hiashi jatuh cinta kepadanya. Beberapa bulan kemudian diumumkannya pernikahan mereka dan juga penobatan gelar raja kepada pangeran untuk menggantikan raja sebelumnya.

Mereka hidup sebagai pasangan bahagia ditambah lagi kabar baik bahwa istrinya sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka, Hinata. Namun tak lama setelah putrinya lahir, sang istri menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena kehabisan darah. Membuat sang raja mengalami kesedihan yang amat dalam, cintanya telah pergi. Namun ketika melihat makhluk kecil yang berbalut kain itu menendang-nendang menggantikan perasaan sedih itu dengan haru kebahagiaan. Seorang malaikat kecil pengganti sosok istrinya, cantik, kecil dan rapuh. Membuat perisai yang ada di hati sang raja bangkit kembali, menciptakan sebuah sumpah hingga akhir hayatnya. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah dan raja yang baik untuk putrinya.

.

Sebelum tidur Hinata selalu meminta kepada ayahnya untuk menceritakan tentang sosok ibu yang melahirkannya. Walau ibunya sudah meninggal ia tetap mengagumi sosoknya, baik, cantik dan lembut. Namun malam ini terasa hampa karena sang ayah tidak disini untuk bercerita tentang sosok itu.

Lalu gadis itu ingat dengan nasehat ayahnya dan berusaha memejamkan matanya walau ia tak terbiasa sendiri, dan alam mimpi pun menghampiri sang putri.

Keesokan harinya setelah sarapan-- tentunya sendirian, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan dengan ayahnya, pergi keperpustakaan, memberi makan kelinci maupun berkebun. Dengan semua hal yang ia lihat dari sang ayah membuatnya menjadi terbiasa akan melakukan hal tersebut. Ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya pagi ini, sebelum sore pun tiba. Ia sangat bosan, ia butuh suasana baru, mainan baru, langkah baru dan tekad yang baru.

Dengan bermodal tekad akhirnya ia menyiapkan semuanya, gaun ungu dengan mantel hangat dan tas kecil yang menggantung di pundaknya. Ia melangkah riang menuju gerbang depan, ia sangat yakin dengan pilihannya ini. Ia akan menuju dunia luar yang pernah ia lihat di salah satu buku favoritnya.

Setelah sampai di gerbang depan hinata dibuat kecewa oleh penjaga. Beliau berucap bahwa raja tidak mengijinkan putrinya untuk keluar kecuali dengan sang ayah tentunya, hinata yang sedihpun berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kastil. Ia yang sebal hanya bisa menggerutu dan menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di depan kaki kecilnya, tapi dengan tak sengaja ia mendengar sesuatu yang menggema di balik ilalang belakang kastil.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia menyingkirkan sedikit rumput ilalang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan, sebuah lubang kelinci yang mungkin hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak kecil. Hinata yang mempunyai ide pun akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah lelaki kecil itu, ia duduk di atas dahan pohon mati yang berada di puncak bukit kecil berumput, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang harus diurus. Dengan sedikit dorongan di pinggulnya ia lompat dari dahan pohon itu yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 4 meter. Jika dilihat pasti di ketinggian itu dapat membuat seorang anak kecil biasa terluka. Namun dengan sikap acuh ia tak peduli dan berjalan menuju bawah bukit.

"Untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang mengurusnya, Izuna"

Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap dengan langkah kecilnya, penuh kehati-hatian ia berjalan melewati penjaga yang ada di depan lorong dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar larut malam, dimana semua penghuni istana sedang beristirahat.

Kali ini tujuannya adalah keluar melewati pintu belakang, ia berhasil keluar dari kastil batu itu, dengan sedikit berlari ia menuju ke lubang kelinci yang ia temukan tadi sore. Tapi sebelum memasuki lubang itu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara lonceng yang benar-benar keras dari dalam kastil dan membuat gadis kecil itu panik melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan banyak penjaga berlari kearahnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Hime-sama!! Jangan kesana, barbahaya!!" teriak salah satu penjaga, Hinata yang dalam keadaan panik memundurkan diri membuatnya terpeleset jatuh ke kedalam lubang kelinci itu dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

Mata bulan itu pun akhirnya terbuka. Hinata mencoba mengerjabkan matanya karena mendengar suara yang menurutnya menakutkan, burung gagak, tikus hutan, kelalawar dan masih banyak lagi. Ia benar-benar kecewa gambaran yang selama ini ia baca dalam buku sangatlah berbeda dengan dunia nyata. Jika dilihat-lihat Hinata sedang berada di balik sebuah batang pohon yang patah, lumayan tinggi untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya yang sedang berjongkok. Lagi-lagi ia menangis ketakutan, mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya membuat ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas selempang yang ada di pundaknya.

Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, merapalkan doa agar ada orang yang menyelamatkannya namun doa itu sungguh tak terwujud karena suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

'Kaa-san... Kumohon tolonglah aku' Hinata senantiasa berdoa agar ada keajaiban. Tapi ini adalah dunia nyata bukan dunia yang ada dalam buku bergambar yang selama ini ia baca. Karena tak kunjung mendapat keajaiban akhirnya gadis itu berlari ke arah hutan yang semakin dalam. Gadis itu hanya bisa berlari tanpa tau arah tapi tanpa ia sadari ada sesosok makhluk yang sedang menunggu di depannya melebarkan tangannya untuk berusaha menangkap gadis itu.

"Hime-sama... Datanglah kepadaku." suara itu menggema dalam hutan membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketakutan. "Siapa kau?! Mau apa kau denganku?!" Hinata memundurkan langkahnya hati-hati sebelum sebuah tangan yang kurus dan runcing memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku disini... Hime-sama" monster itu menyeringai

"AAAAAYAAAAAHHHH"

.

Cangkir itu terjatuh membasahi pijakan pria paruh baya itu. Hiashi menatap cangkir itu khawatir, ia merasakan firasat buruk. Padahal baru 12 jam ia meninggalkan kastil untuk menghadiri pertemuan para raja, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Pria itu meremas dadanya resah, ia sungguh terpikir oleh keadaan putri kecilnya yang ia tinggal.

"Ada apa ini, dewa?" gumamnya sedih. Ia ingin kembali ke kastil untuk melihat keadaan putrinya sebelum pelayan yang ada di depannya mengintuksi.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Hiashi-sama?" Namun pria itu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping kanannya. Hutan yang suram nan gelap, di lubuk hatinya ia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang dilakukan putri kecilnya sekarang, apakah sudah tidur atau masih bangun karena tidak bisa tidur.

Hiashi berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, ia tau hari saat dimana Hinata akan lepas dari perhatian ayahnya, melakukan semuanya dengan mandiri, mencari calon untuk seorang yang akan menggantikan peran ayah yang selalu menjaga dan merawatnya. Tapi Hiashi tak menyangka akan secepat ini, sedih dan senang bercampur aduk. Sedih karena Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya dan senang karena Hinata sudah menemukan jati dirinya.

.

Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari dan angin hangat menerpa wajah sang gadis kecil itu, membuatnya terbangun karena merasa terganggu. Dengan sedikit kekuatan gadis itu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya, bukit rendah berumput dengan pohon mati di puncaknya. Pasti dengan sedikit berjalan ke arah pohon ia dapat melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Gadis itu terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, kedua tangannya menahan wajahnya yang terkena hembusan angin yang segar.

Namun secara tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi malam. Bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari monster itu dan berakhir di bukit ini. Ataukah yang kemarin ia alami hanya sebuah mimpi belaka.

"Hoi..." panggil seseorang yang ada di balik pohon tersebut. Bocah lelaki menatapnya datar, Hinata yang merasa terpanggil pun mendekat padanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau memanggilku?" Hinata memperhatikan wajah tampan lelaki itu. Yang ditanya hanya menatap datar lalu mengabaikannya, Hinata masih memperhatikannya sebelum suara menginstruksinya.

"Pulanglah... Disini bukanlah tempat untuk seorang putri kecil sepertimu" lelaki itu berjalan lurus menuruni bukit.

Hinata yang mendengar tuturannya hanya bisa terbelalak kecewa. Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengejar lelaki itu dan menghentikannya, Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"A-aku s-sudah sejauh ini, d-dan aku t-tak mau m-menyerah" Hinata menelan ludahnya dan meremas roknya gugup. "J-jadi a-apa kau mau m-menemaniku?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

"Baiklah... Tapi ini tidaklah gratis kau tau!" Ucap lelaki itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengetukkan sepatu bootnya ke tanah. Lagi-lagi Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup, ia hanya membawa beberapa camilan dan satu buku di tas selempangnya. Ia berfikir tak ada pilihan lagi dan memberi lelaki itu sepotong kue yang ia bawa.

"Aku h-hanya punya ini" dengan menyodorkan kue itu kepada lelaki di depannya. Tampaknya lelaki itu menghela nafas lalu mengambil kue itu, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuruni bukit.

Hinata yang merasa diabaikan menunduk sedih, padahal melihat pemandangan alam adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Di tengah kesempatan yang ada, berakhir sia-sia karena ia tersesat. Sebelum ia membalikkan badannya, lelaki itu memanggilnya.

"Hei... Kau tak jadi ikut?" mendengar kalimat itu Hinata merasa senang lalu mengejarnya. Hinata tersenyum riang, lelaki itu terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ano... Namamu siapa?" lelaki itu merasa terpanggil pun melirikkan matanya melihat gadis kecil di sampingnnya yang menunduk dan sedang memainkan jarinya gugup.

"Sasuke... Kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke"

"Namaku Hinata, oh iya... Bagaimana kau tau aku seorang putri?" tanya Hinata heran karena sebelumnya Sasuke mengetahui statusnya.

"Kau itu putri seorang Raja di negeri ini, tentu saja aku tau!"

"Hehe..." Hinata tertawa malu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, namun karena ingat suatu hal tiba-tiba sang ksatria itu menghetikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap sang gadis.

"Tapi aku mau kau berjanji satu hal..." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius

"Apa itu?"

"Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah menatap ke depan"

.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Lelaki itu mengumpat kesal, Sedari tadi lelaki itu menggeram karena melihat kelakuan dirinya itu. Bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh itu dalam mengatasi kesempatan ini.

"Jika kau mengorbankannya pasti tak lama lagi kita akan sempurna kau tau!!"

Dua bocah kecil itu masih berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan hutan. Hinata masih mengikuti Sasuke, sebenarnya ia bingung karena Sasuke tidak bicara apapun tentang tujuannya. Karena sejak tadi ia hanya melihat hutan-hutan dengan pohon lebat.

.

"Sasuke... Kita mau kemana?" Sasuke lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata dan menatapnya lurus.

"Pergi ke tempat yang selama ini kau impikan, jadi biarkan aku menuntunmu..." ucapnya tulus lalu menariknya untuk lari bersama memasuki sebuah gua yang ada di tebing depan.

Kesan pertama yang ia lihat saat memasuki gua adalah dingin, gelap dan lembab. Tapi Sasuke masih tak menghetikan larinya untuk tetap ke depan, tak lama kemudian Hinata melihat sebuah titik cahaya di ujung lorong panjang gua. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin meluas dan membuatnya matanya sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya. Namun semua itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia disuguhi dengan pemandangan lembah dan air terjun tinggi di sampingnya.

Dengan mata berbinar gadis itu melangkah pelan ke depan memperjelas pemandangan lembah berumput dan berbunga, yang ada di buku itu ternyata bukanlah fiksi belaka. Dan hari ini ia membuktikannya, pemandangan indah, angin yang sejuk, air yang segar dan suara binatang yang seolah menyanyi untuk alam. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah air terjun yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ia mencoba meminumnya dan kesan pertama yang ia rasakan adalah dingin dan segar, seolah meluncur langsung ke tenggorokan dan menghilangkan rasa haus yang sangat besar. Sebelum Hinata meminumnya kembali, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam jemari kecilnya.

Dilihat sosok itu sedang tersenyum kepada dirinya, walau hanya sebatas senyum tipis. Jika saja sedari awal Sasuke tersenyum pasti ia akan terlihat begitu tampan, namun sudah terlambat karena kesan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya pertama kali adalah cuek.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tangan itu membawanya lagi ke tempat lain. Hinata masih kepikiran tentang senyuman sang ksatria, begitu tampan membuat semburat rona tipis menghiasi pipi tembam khas anak-anak.

Kali ini Sasuke membawanya menaiki sebuah batu besar di tengah hutan, Seolah batu itu adalah pembatas dari suatu tempat yang begitu berbeda dengan hutan yang tadi mereka lewati. Di balik batu itu terdapat banyak pohon Cherry Blossom yang bunganya sudah bermekaran. Hinata dibuat terpana kembali namun Sasuke masih menariknya tak memberinya waktu untuk mengagumi indahnya ciptaan dewa.

"Ini masih belum apa-apa, Hina!" Ucap Sasuke sedikit keras di sela lari mereka.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk mengikuti langkah cepat sang ksatria. Semakin dalam mereka berlari hingga Hinata melihat sebuah patung yang berlumut, entah patung apa itu tapi membuat Hinata merona. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, di depan sana ada hamparan luas bunga lavender.

Bunga yang selama ini ia sukai, tanpa basa-basi ia menerjang bunga itu. Berteriak sekerasnya, mengucapkan sebuat rayuan kata betapa cintanya ia pada dunia ini. Gadis itu berlari sambil berputar-putar seolah dunia ini miliknya, tangan mungil itu memetik bunga itu lalu menciumnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat keluarga beruang, ah lebih tepatnya seekor beruang dewasa dan dua beruang kecil.

Anak beruang itu juga sepertinya merasa senang melewati hamparan luas bunga lavender, melihat gerak-gerik nakalnya, melompat-lompat dan berguling-guling membuat Hinata ingin menyentuhnya. Seakan mengetahui isi hati sang gadis, Sasuke pun membawa Hinata mendekat ke arah anak beruang. Hinata mengambil kue yang ada di tasnya, memberikan dengan ke waspadaan dan kehati-hatian yang tinggi agar beruang kecil itu mendekat dan menerima hadiahnya.

Seolah tau dengan keinginan Hinata beruang kecil itu mendekat ke Hinata dan memakan kue itu. Gadis itu lalu mengelus bulu lembutnya, membuat beruang kecil itu melompat ke badan kecil sang gadis.

"Hahaha... Kau benar-benar lucu" ibu beruang pun hanya memperhatikan dari jauh ketika anak kedua beruang itu ikut bergabung dan bermain bersama Hinata karena sang induk tak merasa terancam.

Sekian lama beruang kecil bermain dengan Hinata, Sasuke mengajaknya lagi untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dengan berat hati Hinata melepas pelukan dua anak beruang tersebut, anak beruang itu pun berteriak dengan suara khasnya. Hinata menganggap itu adalah sebuah salam perpisahan, lalu gadis itu mengangkat tangannya melambai-lambai.

.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke mengetahui langkah kaki Hinata semakin melambat. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu terdengar suara kecil nyaring berasal dari perut Hinata.

Membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat rona malu sang gadis. "Jadi kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, Hinata pun hanya bisa membuang muka karena marah dan malu.

Sasuke menariknya lagi, membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hinata yang masih kesal dengan ejekan Sasuke pun akhirnya bertanya. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu membalas genggaman sang ksatria.

"Di dekat sini ada sungai" Jawabnya masih dengan nada menyebalkan. "Untuk apa kita ke sungai? Aku kan lapar..." gadis itu merengek kesal melihat ejekan Sasuke masih berlanjut.

"Kita akan makan salmon lompat" lelaki kecil itu menyeringai, Hinata sungguh ingin memukul muka menyebalkan itu. Karena selalu menampakan wajah yang menyebalkan di sisi lain lelaki itu nampak tampan ketika tersenyum, setelah selesai petualangan ini ia akan membalas semua kebaikan Sasuke. Meminta ayahnya agar memberi apapun yang lelaki itu inginkan. Mereka masih berlari mencari sungai yang terdapat ikan salmonnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara gemericik air sungai dan mereka pun mendekatinya. Sungai dengan air yang jernih, arus yang tak terlalu deras dan ikan salmon yang melompat-lompat, terdapat juga sekelompok burung flaminggo yang tengah mencari ikan untuk dimakan.

Sasuke mulai melepas sepatu boots nya dan melipat celana panjangnya dan memasuki sungai mencoba menangkap beberapa ikan yang melompat ke arahnya, melemparnya ke tepi untuk diberikan untuk Hinata. Sasuke menoleh untuk memerilsa hasil tangkapannya yang dikumpulkan oleh Hinata, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah ikan yang tengah sekarat melompat-lompat di tanah yang Sasuke tuju tadi. Karena ia tak melihat Hinata disana, Sasuke mencari keberadaan sang gadis sebelum suara mengintruksinya.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba menangkapnya" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang tepat di sebelah kirinya. Gadis itu nampak melepas mantelnya dan mengikat gaun panjangnya, mencegah agar gaun itu agar tidak basah, walaupun beberapa bagian sudah basah.

Sasuke yang kesal melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap intens gadis itu. "Seharusnya kau yang mengumpulkan ikan yang kutangkap tadi, dasar..." Dan ia pun melanjutkan menangkap ikan itu dan secara langsung Hinata tirukan gerakannya ketika menangkap ikan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang mencoba menangkap ikan. Walau sebagian besar gadis itu hanya melompat-lompat tak jelas. "Jangan menatapku saja, Ayo bantu aku" Sasuke mendekat padanya lalu mengarahkan tangan sang gadis untuk berada di bawah lututnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa menangkap ikan dengan mudah jika posisimu seperti ini" ucap Sasuke dengan berkacak pinggang, Sementara Hinata memasang wajah kesal. Tak lama kemudian seekor ikan melompat tepat mengenai wajah Hinata, membuat gadis itu limbung. Sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap pinggang Hinata, menariknya mendekat untuk mencegah gadis itu terjatuh. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, tapi tak lama kemudian seekor ikan lagi melompat mengenai belakang kepala Sasuke, membuatnya terkejut dan tanpa ia sadari melepas pelukannya pada Hinata.

BYUUR

.

Hinata menekuk lututnya, gadis itu mendekat pada api unggun yang ada di depannya membalik-balikkan ikan yang sedari tadi ia masak. Ia melihat bajunya yang berada di dahan pohon di depannya yang masih belum kering, ia tak enak dengan Sasuke karena kesalahannya lelaki itu meminjamkan kaos coklatnya kepada Hinata. Gadis itu meremas ujung kaos coklatnya gugup.

"Baju penuh dengan aroma Sasuke"

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kerah kaos itu. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan membawa beberapa macam buah-buahan. Sasuke menaruhnya di samping Hinata.

"Makanlah ini dulu, ikannya akan ku angkat" Ucap lelaki itu mendekati perapian.

Hinata memakan buah itu dengan sumringa, bagaimana tidak, buah liar yang tumbuh di hutan lebih segar dari pada buah yang ada di kerajaannya. Setiap gigitan ia nikmati dengan bahagia, tak lama kemudian Sasuke memberikan ikan yang ia masak.

Setelah kenyang Hinata pun menidurkan dirinya ke rumput yang ada di belakangnya. Hari ini dia sangat bahagia memiliki pengalaman baru dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu memiringkan badannya untuk menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang tertidur menghadap langit, gadis itu tersenyum sejenak.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini..." Sasuke melirik Hinata yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Tak masalah..."

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terlihat disana Hinata tengah tertidur pulas dengan gaun yang tipis, Sasuke memandang wajah polos itu dengan sendu.

"Kuharap kau tak pernah menemuinya Hinata..."

.

Hari beranjak sore, Hinata pun membuka kelopaknya perlahan menyesuaikan matahari yang kini berada di titik 60 derajat. Hinata mengucek matanya melihat ke sekeliling, gadis iti mencari keberadaan sosok yang tadi tertidur disampingnya.

'Kemana Sasuke' pikirnya

Namun seketika ia ingat belum membersihkan dirinya seharian ini. Mengambil kesempatan mandi ketika Sasuke tak ada adalah pilihan yang baik. Gadis itu memasuki sungai yang tidak terlalu deras dengan hati-hati, dan menggosok tubuhnya yang tertutup kain tipis dengan perlahan. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu mendengar sesuatu yang mendekat ke arahnya dari arah belakang.

"S-sasuke?" Gadis itu tak melihat siapapun di belakangnya.

Karena takut gadis itu bergegas ke tepi sungai dan disambut oleh angin yang begitu kencang hingga hampir mengeringkan bajunya. Sepasang tangan terulur untuk memegang pipinya dari belakang dan mendongakkan kepala Hinata ke atas menatap wajahnya.

"Hina-chan..." gadis itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Hinata merasa ada yang janggal dengan tatapannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke... Ada apa dengan matamu, kenapa memerah?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, ini biasa terjadi padaku" ucapnya sembari tersenyum misterius.

Hinata yang sedikit takut dengan perubahan lelaki itu sontak memundurkan langkahnya. Lelaki yang ia dipanggil Sasuke menyadari gerik-gerik aneh dari sang gadis pun segera mendekatkan dirinya dengan cepat ke depan gadis itu. Mata merah menyalanya menatapnya lapar dan seketika pandangan gadis itu menggelap. Lelaki itu tertawa sinis lalu menggendong tubuh Hinata dan mendekapnya.

"Asal kau tau, namaku bukanlah Sasuke..."

Hening menyelimuti keadaan mereka. Izuna mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah polos si gadis kecil itu.

"...Namaku adalah Izuna."

.

Hiashi mendengar kabar dari kastilnya bahwa Hinata melarikan diri ke hutan terlarang yang ada di wilayah selatan kerajaannya. Seketika pria itu menyuruh para pengawal dan petinggi kerajaan untuk kembali ke arah kastilnya, pria itu nampak dengan raut muka yang benar-benar ketakutan. Ia tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi, mengingat pada masa bayi si gadis kecil pernah diculik monster di hutan itu.

"Dewa, kumohon lindungilah putriku..." tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi pria itu.

Hiashi sungguh tak ingin kehilangannya untuk kedua kali. Sang raja menulis sebuah surat permintaan maaf karena tak dapat menghadiri rapat petinggi negara. Karena Hinata adalah prioritasnya sekarang, Hiasi yang kalap membentak pengawal yang mengendalikan keretanya kembali menuju kastil.

"CEPAT, KEMBALI KE KASTIL!!"

Beberapa jam kemudian sang raja sampai di kastilnya. Pria itu mengerahkan seluruh prajurit kerajaan untuk mencari Hinata yang tersesat di hutan terlarang, Hiashi tampak turun tangan juga untuk mencari putrinya.

Dengan perlengkapan armor besi beserta helmnya, Hiashi pun menaiki kuda kerajaan untuk memandu seluruh prajurit masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kita menuju kuil di atas tebing timur!!"

.

Mata bulan itu mengerjap merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menempel di punggungnya. Sebuah ruang kosong begitu luas, gadis itu melihat kakinya yang telanjang memijak pada lantai es. Ruangan begitu dingin dan gelap, sontak ia menangis tersedu karena merasa ketakutan.

Sembari berjalan pelan tanpa arah, gadis itu menggumamkan nama ayahnya untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Ruangan ini begitu suram dan gersang membuat dirinya semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar suara yang tengah memanggil namanya.

"Hinata..."

Itu adalah Sasuke, lelaki itu ada di depannya dan tengah memandangnya dengan raut khawatir. Namun wajah gadis itu nampak gusaran takut memandang Sasuke, mengingat hal yang ia lakukan padanya tadi. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mencoba mendekat dan meraihnya.

"Hinata... Jangan takut, ini adalah diriku yang asli"

"T-tidak... Kau jahat, jangan mendekatiku." saking takutannya, Hinata memundurkan langkah hingga meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata percayalah... Ini memang salahku, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian untuk mencari kayu bakar. Aku tak bisa menjaga pandanganmu untuk menatap ke depan... Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu." Sasuke berusaha merayu dan berhasil mendekat, lalu Sasuke pun menangkup wajah sang gadis.

"Yang kau temui disana tadi bukanlah aku, tapi sisi gelap diriku. Itulah kenapa aku tak akan membiarkanmu melihat sisi gelapku, yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun kita pergi. Dia adalah klon ku, Izuna." Awalnya Hinata tak percaya. Namun Sasuke menjelaskan perbedaannya dengan Izuna dan meyakinkannya bahwa dirinyalah Sasuke yang asli.

"Aku takut, Sasuke... Hiks" racau Hinata, sebelum ia menggenggam tangan mungil lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Sttt... Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, Hinata... Sekarang biarkan aku menuntunmu untuk lari ke kuil di atas tebing timur. Kita lawan Izuna bersama-sama."

"T-tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sasuke tersenyum pedih, memikirkan suatu rencana agar Izuna tak mengganggu Hinata lagi. Selanjutnya ia mencium gadis yang ada di depannya dengan cepat, memindahkan jiwanya ke raga sang putri Hyuuga.

.

Ia membuka matanya, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit malam yang berjalan seiring lari seseorang yang tengah mengendongnya, sontak dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul dada Izuna dan membuatnya melepaskan tubuh gadis kecil itu.

"Izuna! Lepaskan Hinata" teriaknya.

"Cih... Beraninya kau merasuki tubuh yang akan menjadi milikku Sasuke!" Ucap Izuna marah.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya!" Sasuke membawa lari tubuh Hinata yang ia rasuki untuk pergi ke kuil di atas tebing timur.

Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Izuna melakukannya, Sasuke terus berlari membawa tubuhnya hingga sampai di kuil tersebut. Sasuke keluar dari raga Hinata dan membangunkan pemilik tubuh tersebut dengan sebuah telepati. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, menampakan atap kuil yang sedikit usang. Gadis itu khawatir, bagaimana jika iblis itu mengerjarnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengiang di pikirannya.

"...Iblis itu tak akan bisa masuk ke kuil suci ini, Hinata. Bangunlah" itu adalah suara Sasuke. Sontak Hinata mendudukkan dirinya mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau dimana, jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku takut! Hiks..." Hinata mulai terisak kembali.

"Tenanglah... Hinata, aku disii bersamamu. Kau jangan takut jiwa iblis Izuna tak akan bisa masuk hanya ragaku saja yang dapat melewati pintu kuil ini."

"Sasuke apa yang harus kulakukan!!" teriaknya walau tak melihat wujud Sasuke. Gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari Sasuke, walau pada akhirnya tanpa wujud

"Kau gunakan tongkat suci itu untuk menusuknya" Suara Sasuke menggema di dalam kuil itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari Izuna telah sampai di pagar kuil, dengan tawa kejam ia melangkah masuk. Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kuil Jasad Izuna seketika pingsan, Hinata dibuat takut melihat tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri di depanya.

Hinata melihat ke luar bangunam kuil. Disana bayangan hitam penuh amarah menatapnya. Iblis itu mengitari kuil seolah sedang mencari jalan masuk.

"H-hinata..." jasad itu bergerak dan bersuara memanggil namanya. Sontak Hinata memundurkan langkahnya, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah ketakutan akan keberadaan iblis itu.

"I-ini aku Hinata..." ucap tubuh itu lemah.

"Sasuke! Kau kembali ke tubuhmu" dengan menahan air mata, gadis itu memeluk Sasuke yang telah kembali ke raganya. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memberikan tongkat suci itu kepadanya.

"H-hinata cepat bunuh iblis itu..." ucapnya meyakinkan sang gadis.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke sontak iblis itu tertawa kejam dan menatap dalam mata bulan Hinata.

"Hahahahahaha!!! Kau tau gadis kecil, kau takkan bisa membunuhku! Karena kami klon! Jika kau membunuhku sang kesatriamu pasti akan mati juga!!" ucapnya sarkas. Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"TIDAK!! Katakan kalau dia berbohong? Kau harus tetap hidup, kita teman bukan? Kau tak boleh mati, kau hidupku, kau pangeranku, A-aku... Aku... Tidak mau!" Hinata menggengam pisaunya dengan erat. Berharap dia takkan melakukan sesuatu hal yang seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah prajurit kerajaan yang mendekat.

"Hinataa!!! Kau keluar dari situ sayang! Ayah akan menyelamatkanmu!!" Teriak Hiashi Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu, ia tak ingin melihat kebrutalan Izuna yang akan membantai prajurit disana. Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menusukkan tongkat yang ada di genggaman Hinata ke jantungnya. Iblis itu berteriak kesakitan ketika raga satu-satunya tertusuk tongkat suci.

"TIDAAaaaa..." Suara iblis itu menghilang dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya raga Sasuke perlahan.

"Tidak Sasuke! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks..." Hinata memeluk tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

"H-hinata... Ini a-dalah jalan t-terbaik untukmu. S-seandainya Ayahmu b-berhasil memasuki w-wilayah kuil ini, P-pasti Izuna a-akan membunuhnya j-juga" Ucap Sasuke disela rasa sakit di dadanya. Hinata memeluk tangan lelaki itu disela tangisnya. Gadis itu mengeratkan genggamannya berharap raga itu tak akan hilang dan memudar.

"Tidak! Hiks... Kau tak boleh mati! Hanya kau satu-satunya kesatria...ku" Ucapan Hinata terputus, tubuh Sasuke bersinar dan akan lenyap.

"TIDAK SASUKE! KAU TAK BOLEH PERGI!!" Hinata memeluknya erat. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan pelukannya meringan, tetap tak menyerah Hinata menggapai tubuh Sasuke yang kian memudar.

"H-hinata... tetaplah... tersenyum..." setelah kalimat tersebut, tubuh Sasuke menghilang dari pelukan Hinata. Gadis kecil itu menangis tersedu-sedu menatap tangan yang tadi sempat memeluk sang kesatria.

Hiashi dan para prajurit merasakan kesedihan sang putri kerajaan tak berani untuk berkata. Hinata menangis sesegukan menatap telapak tangannya yang kosong, Hiashi mendekat dan memeluk putrinya. Menenangkannya dan mengelusnya, membisikan sebuah kata yang dapat menghibur sang putri.

"Kita pulang, sayang..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke... Bangun sayang"

Suara lembut membangunkannya dari kegiata tidur panjangnya. Mata onyx itu mengerjap sesaat memperhatikan sekitarnya, taman bunga lavender yang di penuhi kabut tipis. Sasuke mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke... Terimakasih"

Dewi itu tersenyum kepadanya, sontak ia membungkukan badannya dengan hormat. Lelaki itu menggeleng menolak ucapan terimakasih sang dewi.

"Itu adalah tugas saya, Ratu."

Sang dewi tersenyum membayangkan wajah putrinya tadi. Putrinya sudah besar ternyata, Hiashi benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik. Mengingat bahwa Hinata bukanlah putri kandungnya, ia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi putrinya.

"Jadi siapakah disini yang terbohongi?"

_

Selesai

_

Yah... Jadi siapa yang selama ini terbohongi? Kalian dong

Kan endingnya gaje dan gantung hehehehe

Dadah...


End file.
